


The Stable (working title)

by FoxyEri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Big Dicks, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fisting, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, OC master - Freeform, Other, Prolapse, Slave Draco, Slave Harry, Slave Severus, Sluts, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Urination, slave george and fred, slave sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEri/pseuds/FoxyEri
Summary: Slave trades are the thing that moves the world around and the Master is a collector of sorts. He has been collecting and training slaves for 10 years now, except for a few... exceptions. Let him take you into his stable and show you what he has collected, watch him punish, train and reward his slaves.





	1. The first door

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody! i wanna start by saying this is my first time writing smut so it may not be the best. plus english is not my first language so please tell me of any mistakes you find and i will try to correct them... now before i start to ramble... please enjoy the very first chapter of what i hope will become a series but that will depend on the response this gets!

He had saved up quite a collection of slaves after 10 years of collecting. He loved them all equally too but of course he had favorites. His Hadrian was favorite number 1. He was only 11 years old with long black hair, stunning emerald green eyes that was so bright they almost shone in the dark and sun kissed skin. He bought Hadrian when he was only 1-year old so he had plenty of time to train him to be the perfect slave.

His second favorite was also an 11-year old boy, only a few months older then Hadrian, but he was the stark opposite from Hadrian with his blond, almost white hair, silver eyes and pale skin that look like a dolls skin. His name was Draco and he got him when he was 3.

His third favorite wasn’t a one person but two. His redheaded twins with their bodies covered in freckles and their brown eyes shining with mischief. They were 13-years old

Of course he didn’t only love young children as his fourth favorite was a man that was 32 years old, Sirius his name was. He had half long black hair and grey eyes and him as a whole were more handsome, really only pretty when he was getting fucked hard, especially when he was getting stretched to his limit.

His fifth favorite was one of the ones he had had the longest, way before he actually started collecting. He was 31 now and he obtained him when he was 7, his dark Severus with his black hair and black eyes. Severus was sold by his father when his mother died and he didn’t want to deal with the “brat”. He may not be the prettiest but he was well trained and had gotten modified just like he wanted. His cock enlarged, his balls able to make incredible amounts of cum, making the person’s stomach swell when he fucks them. He was pierced in both nipples and his dick had a prince albert. But the best part of him was… he was obedient. But only to HIM, to any one else he was dominant and sadistic, loving to cause others pain and only laying down for his master.

But enough about his favorites, lets take a walk around his “stable” (its what he calls the place he keeps his slaves) and take al look at what his slaves are up to and some ether their training or ordinary sessions.

**The first door ******

********

All the doors are a grayish white with a window in the stable so he looks into to the first room he sees and smiles. In it is Sirius already getting fucked by Severus huge cock. Sirius arms are tied to the bed frame and Severus has him bent in half with his knees touching his chest as he plows into him hard and fast, he opens the door and Severus turns his head to watch him without stopping his hips.  
“Master” Severus greets then turns back to Sirius and starts moving faster, making Sirius scream in pleasure. 

He walks closer to the fucking pair and takes a closer look at the hole taking the huge cock and thinks its time to enlarge Severus dick again as he slips into Sirius way to easy for his taste. He thinks back to the last time he enlarged it and watched them fuck, he loved the way Sirius puffy ass lips got dragged out every time Severus pulled out and Sirius eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue rolling out when pushed into. 

So he left the room and went into the medical clause right beside the entrance and got the shot with the right drug. When he entered back into the room again Severus had lost his rhythm and was just going as hard and fast as he could, signaling he was close. He couldn’t have that so he told Severus to stop. And immediately he did, even is he was balls deep, causing Sirius to cry out “no don’t stop!” 

Severus turned again and when he saw the shot in the masters hand he smiled sadistically and pulled out of Sirius turning towards the master causing Sirius to cry out of loss and the master got a good look at the hole. After all the stretching Sirius had done through the years his hole would never close up but right now it was redder and puffier the normal but the master wanted to see it really destroyed and he knew that Sirius wanted that to as he finally was able to focus his eyes on the master and the shot in his hand. Sirius moaned loud, hips and cock twitching and his hole winking showing he wanted to be filled up to the limit. The master walked up to Severus and took a hold of his already huge dick, not even able to reach around it. It was already almost 8 inches long and 3 inches thick and he couldn’t wait to see how big he could make it. The master directed the shot into the under side of the huge tool and Severus moaned loud and the dick twitched leaking a huge amount of pre-cum. When the syringe was empty he let go and backed away.

Severus didn’t move from the spot, just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as it was some thing he had been through so many times he now loved it. Severus moaned and his whole body twitched as his dick grew even bigger. His dick were now 14 inches long and 7 inched thick. Severus hands traveled down and griped his dick not able to reach all the way around it. A quick look told the master that Severus balls had grown some to, a welcomed side affect that made him cum larder doses. Sirius eyes clouded over with lust as he watched the dick with both hunger and fear and he spread his legs in anticipation and started moving his hips getting both Severus and the masters attention. “fuck me please Sev, please fuck me and destroy my hole with your monster dick, I need to be filled to the brim!” Sirius moaned out and it made the master laugh how sluty Sirius had become.

But Severus didn’t move right away, he just looked at the master for permission like a good slave even if his eyes glowed with lust and need to destroy Sirius hole and that made the master chuckle softly and say “yes you may fuck him but no need to damage him permanently so please do stretch him a bit more. Severus turned to Sirius quickly and climbed on the bed grabbing the lube and covered his arms in it before throwing it to the side. Sirius lifted his hips to give Severus a better angle to stretch him. Without caring Severus shoved one fist into the hole elbow deep making Sirius scream and roll his eyes back before just moaning every time Severus moved his arm, but that didn’t stop Severus as he brutally started to fist him pulling all the way out before punching in hard again. He was impatient to get to the fucking so he quickly added his second hand, forcing it past Sirius puffy ring but Sirius didn’t even scream this time just laughed and babbled incoherently between moaning. When Severus was able to move both arms elbow deep without any resistance, witch took an embarrassingly short time, the master deemed it loose enough and told Severus it was time to claim his price, Severus ripped out his arms and took a hold of his dick quickly guiding it toward the huge gapping hole that almost looked small compered to the dick that was gonna enter it.

Severus lined the head up and gripped Sirius’s hips to keep them still then he slammed in in one thrust. Sirius eyes shot wide open, his lips falling open in a silent scream and his body tightening up before going slack as his eyes rolled back and he passed out. But Severus didn’t seam to care or even notice as his dick was fully in a warm and tight hole as he started moving in and out hard and fast while using his hand on Sirius hips to pull himself deeper with every thrust. The master groaned at the sight before him as he moved closer again, now standing right beside the bed. His eyes traveled from Sirius’s fucked out face, to his pierced and puffy nipples that was red from abuse, to his hard and leaking cock that was bouncing around witch showed one of the hottest things the master loved. The bulge. He could make out every line on Severus dick through Sirius stomach as it was causing a obscene bulge, growing bigger when Severus pushed in and shrinking when he pulled out. When he was balls deep the outline almost reached the middle of Sirius chest.

The master couldn’t stand just watching so he told Severus to stop. Severus really was well trained as he did even if he looked like it was really hard not to move as his hips kept twitching, wanting to move. The master moved behind Severus grabbing his ass checks pulling them apart and reviling the tight hole there. He had seen to it to never stretch it like his other slaves, so Severus would always be tight, the master was even giving him drugs so he would be like a virgin every time he was fucked. Severus was brought up to love it, to love the pain. The master pulled his 7-inch dick out of his pant and lined it up with the tight hole and pushed until the head popped in making Severus shudder and moan in pain and pleasure.  
“move Severus, just like you were before, fuck yourself on my cock like the loving cock-slut you are” he smiled as Severus listened directly stating to move, even if is caused him pain. Every time he went balls deep into Sirius, who had woken up but his whole body was like rubber just laying there and babbling and moaning as his tongue had once again rolled out even as he was smiling and his eyes were crossed, the masters dick in his as was pulled out until only the head remained and then when he pulled out of Sirius he made the masters huge dick go balls deep. After a few minutes Severus started moving desperately, showing he was getting closer to cumming.

The master watched the mirror behind in front of the bed so he could see Severus face and his dick grew harder when he saw it. Severus eyes was rolled back and his tongue was rolled out and he looked like he was in ecstasy as his hips rhythm was getting desperate and then Severus pushed in as hard and deep as he could into Sirius and the master followed suit, going as deep as he could in Severus as Severus started cumming and it made Sirius pass out again. It took 3 minute for Severus to stop cumming and under the intense orgasm the master kept fucking him hard, zoning in on Severus prostate and every time the master pulled out Severus hole followed. The master looked down on his dick puling the hole and groaned a little as he saw his dick had brood on it, showing he had ripped Severus but he knew that would just make it feel better for Severus so he just kept fucking harder.

Severus slumped forward passed because the overstimulation looking thoroughly fucked out of his mind, smiling brokenly. But again that didn’t stop the master as he still hadn’t reached orgasm and that was all that mattered so he started slapping Severus ass checks making his hole tighten up but not enough for the master’s taste. He used his left hand to keep Severus hips where he wanted them while his right started circling the lightly bleeding hole and swiftly he shoved 2 fingers in making Severus groan. 2 fingers quickly became 2 then 4 as the master only cared about his own pleasure and he knew Severus could handle it. Then with a single look at the passed out slaves he pressed his whole hand in beside his dick. Severus sprang to life with a scream arching his back but not running away from the pain but rather pressing back on the master’s hand and dick. “master yes! Hurt me more! It feels so good! I need it!”

The master just started stroking his dick inside Severus. “don’t move Severus or I will stop. If you are good you way even get rewarded”

Severus stopped moving and started squeezing his ass tight causing himself more pain but the master more pleasure. The master kept moving harder tightening his fist as the hole got tighter and after a few minutes he ripped his hand and dick out causing Severus ass to follow and become prolapsed and the nest second the master came all over Severus prolapse and ass checks.

The master moved of the bed and looked at the fucked out slaves. “you can move Severus” he said and after a second Severus slowly backed away while slowly pulling out of Sirius finally giving the master a good look at Sirius stomach. He looked pregnant, that was how much cum he had in him. The master moved to the clause pulling out a box of butt plugs and grabbing the biggest one he saw and handed it to Severus “be a dear and plug Sirius up, I want to keep him like that for a while” he said as he started looking for a harness to keep the plug in place and making Sirius unable to take it out. He hummed as he found it and once again walked over to the bed just as Severus finished pulling out and he pushed the plug in before the cum leaked out. It slid in without resistance and the master quickly added the harness over it and locked it in place taking the key.

“go back to your room Severus, you have been good so you will get you reward later but for now, go rest and take the drug to get your pussy nice and tight again. But don’t pull in the prolapse yet, walk with it hanging out and if you see anyone on your way back bend over for them and ask them to slap it, to hurt you. If they want to fuck you they are allowed to. Now go”

“yes master”

the master watches as Severus slowly made his way out of the room on shaky legs with the prolapse hanging and after listening to his footsteps for just a minute he heard him stop and ask to be hit, followed by 4 hard slaps and a pained moaned and a thank you then footsteps again and he laughed. The master let his eyes roam over Sirius one last time before deciding to punish him for having passed out for so long. He moves Sirius body so he was laying on his back with his arms straight up still bound to the bed and his legs spread and tide to the legs of the bed, like an x shape. He pulled out some more toys from the closet and went to work. 

When he was finished Sirius had vibrators taped to his nipples, around the head of his small dick and even pressed up under his balls right above his hole, electro stimulation connected to his nipple rings, his dick piercings and the plug (that were all metal) and the last piece was a elastic band wrapped around the base of his dick making Sirius unable to cum during the punishment and a ballgag in his mouth. He walked out of the room and as he closed the door he set the vibrators on max and started the stimulation. As the master locked the door he heard Sirius come to life but his muffled screams could hardly be heard through the door and the gag. 

The master was happy but this was only the first door of many, many more and he had all the time in the world to go through them all to take care of his perfect slaves and train the new ones, ether for himself or for others


	2. The second door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Im back with the next chapter! now first thank you everybody for reading but especially thank you to mew94,Fearless_Cookie and Xylion for commenting :) and to answer mew94's question on why i called harry "Hadrian" instead of just harry... well 2 reasons. 1. it will come up in the chapter about him were the explanation will be quiet clear and 2. well i just like Hadrian more then harry XD and for your suggestion i probably wont take it that far with harry as its a "favorite" of the master but i might have some one else appear like that. and yes Severus probably will have ago at harry and draco.
> 
> now i've rambled on enough so time to start the chapter! remember: english is not my first language. and this is just fiction, in real life this is not okey. this story is fucked up and if its not your thing, leave and hide cause its about to get weird :)

The master continued down the hall until he came to a door with the lights turned of in but he could clearly hear moaning. He tried the door and found it locked. As all the door could only be locked from the outside he knew whoever was inside hadn’t done it. He unlocked the door and as soon as the door opened the automatic light turn on and he could finally see what was making all the noise.

In the middle of the room there was a huge bed and on it was his favorite twins bound up, ass to ass with a huge vibrating dildo connecting them. Both of there dicks were hard and leaking cum and from the obscene amount of cum around them he could guess they had been given a drug and then left there for quite a time, but the master couldn’t remember doing it.

He walked closer and the twins turned their heads toward him. They were both blindfolded and one, Fred he thought, had a ball gag and the other, George, had an O-ring type gag and their shins were covered in drool and George’s tongue was hanging out as he panted for breath.  
“well don’t you two look lovely today, already fucked out of your minds?” the master chuckled and removed their blindfolds.

Both their pupils were blown wide, showing they were still pretty drugged up, making the master wonder how much they had been given and if this was a couple hours later, how they would have acted when they ingested it. Cause one of the side affects of this drug was they lost all thoughts, all they wanted was to fuck and cum, no matter what. Fred moaned when he saw the master and started moving his hips making the dildo fuck his twin brother deeper causing George to throw his head back and scream and try to move away and it draw the masters eyes to the bulge the dildo was causing.

And almost as Fred had noticed that it had caught the master’s attention he started moving more, clenching down on his end of the dildo to be able to fuck George better and that’s when the master saw what kind of dildo they had been given. It was a huge dog one cause when Fred pulled it back a bit a knot popped out of George making him thrash around and scream, but Fred didn’t care he just pushed it back in again before pulling it out again. Watching them gave the master an idea for a new modification but that would have to wait, now he had something else to take care of.

“stop moving” the master said, and Fred stopped moving, having just pulled the knot out and looked at the master before his eye glinted mischievously and he pressed down as hard as he could and pushed the knot and a fair bit more into his brothers abused hole making George cry out and tears leaked from his clenched shut eyes before he moaned as the dildo kept vibrating way deeper then before, hitting all his sensitive spots.

The master laughed and shock his head before moving to untie Fred, who now laid still and watched the masters every move. The master grabbed the base of the dildo just under Fred’s puffy ass lips and with his fingers lightly teased them making them shiver and open a bit more swallowing a bit more of the dildo and his fingers. Inside Fred it was hot and wet but it was not what the master wanted to feel right now. He pushed his finger further in until his knuckles were inside then he told Fred to move of the bed. It only took a moment for Fred to pull the dildo out as the master held it still and deep in George. Fred’s ass made some fart noises now that it was empty and gaping and trying to close up but it was way to stretched out by this point. As soon as Fred was of the bed his hand went to his ass and he pushed in with a closed fist before looking at the master for new orders witch made the master laugh again. It looked like Fred hated the empty feeling.

“Go get a plug for your loose cunt Fred, you will need both your hands now”

as soon as the words left the masters mouth Fred turned and walked to the clause filled with toys, still with his hand inside, fucking himself slowly as he walked. When Fred opened it he pulled his hand out to help find a plug and the master almost drooled when he saw the now open hole just waiting to be filled. He let go of the dildo and quickly walked from the bed to Fred just as Fred had bent forward, probably just to look more in the clause. He grabbed Fred’s hips as he fell to his knees and pulled Fred’s ass to his face. Fred almost lost his balance so he grabbed the wall to stay still and moans as the master started licking the gaping hole, digging his tongue in as deep as he could. Fred’s ass tasted very good and the master wanted to taste it more.

The master let go of Fred’s hips and hocked his fingers on the opposite side of Fred’s already gaping hole and pulled it further apart making his tongue able to go deeper and taste more. Fred’s moans spurred the master on and he slipped four fingers deeper in Fred’s hole. But a pained moan made the master pull away, Fred’s hole shining with the master’s saliva and the master turned around and saw George watching them with lust blown eyes, hips twitching and dick deep purple and leaking cum with need.

“looks like someone’s jealous huh George? We can’t have that now, so have you found a cunt plug yet Fred?” the master laughed and stood up but before he pulled away he gave Fred’s puffy and wet hole a hard slap making him spring forward into the closet with a scream

Fred made a shaky sound and backed out of the closet holding a huge inflatable butt plug. The master smiled when he saw the black thing in Fred’s hands. It made him remember when he “got” Fred and George and it was this same plug that he used that very first time. Oh how they hated that plug… but now they could not live without it. Thinking of the past made his dick twitch in interest. A small hand on his dick snapped the master out of his memories and he looked right into Fred’s eyes.

Fred pushed the plug into the master’s hands turned around and bent over almost in half, his legs straight and grabbed his ankles with his hands, clearly wanting the master to put the plug in. The master smiled sadistically and pushed the plug in hard and Fred moaned, but the moan quickly turned into a scream as the master pumped the plug up making it double in size very fast, stretching Fred’s insides fast. He pulled the tube connecting the plug and pump to test if it would have a risk of falling out and while Fred’s hole bulged out a bit the ring didn’t stretch enough to let it fall out.

“Now that is a good cunt plug, fits like a glove right Fred? Now move over to your brother but DON’T touch him.” 

It took Fred a few seconds to straighten up and when he started moving over to the bed his legs were shaking and he walked with his legs open. When Fred walked past the master he gave the plug a hard slap again making Fred scream and fall forward, landing on all four and crawled over to the bed sobbing in pain, but a quick look at his front showed his dick hard and leaking.

The master quickly rumbled through the closet trying to find something very special for his favorites twins. He hummed when he found it. A sounding kit. It was something he hadn’t done to Fred and George yet. Other slaves in his stable had been trained for it but not these two. The master walked back to the bad and untied George.

“come, we will move to another room, and no touching yourself or each other.”  
And without a look the master left the room and walked to one of his “play rooms” that hade better equipment for the play he had in mind. He heard the twins follow him as ever time they took a step they moaned. The master opened one of the playroom doors and signed for the twins to go inside. The master closed the door after them and as the light were lighting up he grabbed George and steered him towards one of the machines in the back of the room. It was a x-frame that was rotatable and on wheels and he quickly tied George to it before taking Fred to another one on the other side of the room, but this one didn’t have wheels on it. He wheeled George over and put him in front of Fred but with about 1 m between them.

Then he walked to the corner and wheeled a kind of machine over and put it in between them. It was built in a way so you could put two dicks on ether side of the machine. There was a ring that you put right under the head of the dick to keep it in place. The master first grabbed George’s dick, giving it a few quick strokes, making George’s hips twitch, then putting it in the ring. After a thought the master tied George’s waist to the cross, making him completely unable to move away from the intruding sound that was gonna enter him. Before he moved around to do the same thing to Fred the master grabbed the dildo still hanging from George’s ass, pulling it out unstill the widest part of the knot was stretching the puffy ring. The master quickly picked up a special type of underwear, to keep the dildo from slipping back in or out completely, from a box in a corner. 

Then he moved to Fred and put his dick in the machine and tied his waist tight and rubbing the bulge from the inflated plug. He picked the thinnest sound from the kit and put it in the middle of the machine, it was a special sound as it was more then double the length of a normal one as it was made to be in two dicks at the same time. When the twins saw the sound the started whining and both their eyes filled with tears.

“shhh its okay it wont hurt… a lot at least. I will take care of you and in no time you will love this, just like the inflatable plug. Remember that? In the beginning you two hated them but what do you think about them now, hm? You love them, love the feeling of being screeched out.”

The master’s words calmed them a bit, Fred more then George and the master sighted. He went to the drug cabinet and looked for something to help George enjoy it. One bottle made him stop and think the smile sadistically. He picked it up and caste a quick look at George and Fred. This drug WOULD help George. but one weird side effect was that urine quickly built up and after about 30-40 min the one who had taken the drug started peeing, literally unable to stop, witch would make for an interesting play.

The master quickly got a needle and got the drug ready for George. George didn’t flinch when the needle entered his arm and only gave a twitch when the drug entered his system. It didn’t even take a minute until George was panting and whining and his eyes almost looked black, that’s how blown his eyes were. The master looked at Fred to see if he needed the drug to but by the lusty look on his face he was looking forward to this, unlike his brother. Let’s see how he feels about that in half an hour.

He started the machine and slowly it moved towards Georges dick and as it entered the small hole he moaned, the drug taking away everything but the pleasure. The sound only entered a few inches before moving back but now moving towards Fred’s leaking dick. It entered Fred easier, almost like he had waited forever for this. Fred whined when it pulled out to enter George again. Every time it entered the dicks it went deeper and when it went all the way in with ease the master switched it for a thicker one. He kept that up for 30 min and he had been able to stretch both their urethras enough for the nest part of the play. Both twins moaned sadly when the master stopped the machine and took the sound of the machine and grabbed the see-through hollow tube he had found.

When he turned back to the twins he saw George looked very uncomfortable and smiled evilly toward him and George paled, knowing that that smile was never a good thing. The master walked closer, first to Fred and put the tube in his urethra, all the way up till his bladder making Fred moan and groan and look down at what the master was doing. The master used a small harness to keep the tube in place and then he moved to George and did the same thing to him even as he was shacking his head no as he had figured out what the master was planning.

“don’t be like this George, you know Fred will love your gift, and soon you both will be additive to the feeling. Now release and enjoy” the master said smiling.

But George kept shaking his head and obviously holing it in and it annoyed the master. His eyes narrowed and Georges body started shaking in fear of the master’s anger but still not letting go. The master walked closer to George “don’t make me angry slave” was all he said. But still George did not do it. Without waiting another second for George to response the master hit George in the stomach hard, knocking the air out of him and then George screamed when he let go and started pissing, right into Fred’s bladder through the tube in turn making him scream in surprise then moan in pleasure and pan as the pee just kept coming and beginning to stretch his bladder. George was quietly sobbing as after a minuet or two it finally stopped flowing.

“see, George? That wasn’t so hard now was it? And look at Fred! He loves it!” the master said and a quick look at Fred said he really did love the feeling. His jaw were slack, his eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body were twitching as he tried to hold George’s piss inside of him longer. “hm I may need to train him more and work on stretching his bladder, I think he would love that” the master added as an afterthought. As soon as he said that Fred moaned and came, shooting his cum straight into Georges bladder and the piss followed as he lost all strength to hold it in.

Georges eyes flew wide open and he screamed as the cum and piss entered him forcefully and stretched him more then before. It was only a few seconds before he let go and it went into a moaning Fred. The master let that continue for a few minutes, he just stood and watched as George started to moan and do as Fred and try to hold it in for as long as he could before he too came and added to the piss/cum mixture swapping between them. After almost an hour both the twins were moaning messes, begging behind their gags for more.

When it entered George again the master told him to hold tight as he was gonna the game was over so he was gonna remove the tube. The twins both moan in distress as they clearly didn’t want to stop, making the master laugh even as George did as he was told. The master pulled the tube out of Fred quickly but the side that was in George he used to fuck his peehole with for a bit before pulling it out, praising George when there was no leakage.

The master then took out a long but not really thin plug, it had a kind of tube in it that stopped fluid from going OUT but stuff could still go In with no problem, it was about the thickness of one of his fingers, that was made for the urethra with a harness to clip around the dick to keep it from slipping out and he quickly added it to Georges dick. Then he turned to Fred and made quick work on his binding and as soon as he was let go he fell to the floor as his legs were to weak and shaky to keep him up.

But when Fred touched the floor he screamed as he had forgotten about the butt plug and as he fell on his ass the plug got a hit and went deeper. The master turned away from Fred and turned the x-shaped platform George were tied to so instead up standing it were now laying down horizontally. The end of the dildo that was still in his hole now hanged down like a tail. The master slowly took off the harness keeping the dildo in and as soon as it was off the dildo plopped out completely and fell to the floor. Seeing the hole gaping brokenly was very arousing and the masters dick twitched but he knew he would not get any pleasure from fucking the loose hole as it wasn’t even trying to close up. So he turned away and told Fred to fill his brother up with what ever he wanted and gestured toward one of the boxes in the corner that held all kinds of toys.

But instead of going to the box Fred crawled toward George on all four, took his ballgag off after a look at the master and getting a nod in return and started licking the loose ass lips and digging his tongue in to taste his brother’s ass. The master watched for a few minutes, his dick growing harder and harder before he gave up and went over to Georges head and pushing his dick through the O-ring in his mouth and started fucking it deep and hard. He was brutal in his thrusts as his only goal was to cum and nothing but his own pleasure was important. The master looked down towards Fred and saw he now had one arm almost elbow deep in Georges ass and was sucking his dick. He was pressing his hand up so the master could see the outline of his hand on Georges stomach. 

George was gagging and moaning uncontrollably and his eyes were rolled back in his head witch the most fucked out of his mind expression the master had ever seen George have. The master went balls deep in Georges throat and feeling him gag and his throat tightening around him made him cum quickly. The master pulled out and tucked himself away and stepped away. Fred hadn’t stopped fisting and sucking his brother and now that Georges head wasn’t held in place he was throwing it from side to side, moaning in pleasure and Fred’s hips were moving and the hand that wasn’t in George were holding the plug so he could fuck himself with it.

“I will let you do what ever you want with your brother today Fred, as a reward to you for being such a good cunt but you can’t remove the plug in Georges dick, you can only add more fluid, as that is Georges punishment for being a bad slave and not listening to his master, okay Fred?” right after the master gave the instructions to Fred he let go of Georges dick with a pop and letting a bit of drool pour down into the plug.

“yes master. May I use a plug in my own peehole too? I really liked it and really want more.”

The master laughed “yes you can but no bigger then what I used. I want to be the one stretching your urethra, maybe I will make it so I can even fuck your dick, would you like that slut?”

The master’s words made Fred’s body convulse and he came, shooting cum on the floor and moaning and that made the master laugh harder “it looks like you would like that huh? Well that’s good, we will start next week on that, but for now have fun with the slave.

The master turned away from the brothers and walked toward the door and stepped out but before he closed the door he looked at them. Fred had started fucking George with his dick but he still kept his hand in Georges ass as the hole would be to loose if not, and he was talking dirty to his twin.

“I’m gonna fill your every hole with my piss and cum brother.”  
“I’m gonna make you my toilet.”   
“I’m gonna make your bladder so full its gonna feel like its breaking.”   
“Oh my slut, you feel so loose, I think I would fit like a dozen dildos in there. Oh I should try that. You want that whore?”

Was only some of the things Fred said and it almost made the master want to stay and watch but he decided against it and closed and locked the door but on the panel beside the door, he had cameras installed in every room in his stable, and he pressed record so he could add another video to the collection of movies he had so he could ether enjoy it later or sell it so he maybe could buy another slave, maybe a really young one again, as his youngest one were now 10 years old and he wanted to fuck a really young one again. Or maybe he could buy a female and impregnate her, or get on of his slaves to do it. He had many options and he took the time now to think about it as he walked down the corridor to the next interesting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! dont forget to comment if you have suggestions or ideas for other chapters or maybe a name idea as "the stable" is not gonna be the end title i think. have a good one and see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! and please tell me who you wanna see in the next chapter in the comments and of course you can say anyone, it doesn't have to be one I have listed as I already planed to add others. But feedback and ideas are appreciated!


End file.
